theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for Red Dead Redemption.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 2/10. A brief kiss scene between an adult man and an adult woman. Some words like "I love you" with some cleavage. A reference to Western prostitution. Not explicit! Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 9/10. A man hacks another man's fingers off with a large knife in a very quick scene (we see the man's fingers separate and they're shown bloody on a table, as well as the man's bloody stump). He then stabs the man in the chest and we see the knife sticking out. A man is shot in the head (blood spatters on the wall and we see the bloody wound on his face). A man is shot in the chest (we see a bloody spot on his shirt) and falls back off a high rock ledge (we see his twisted body laying in a pool of blood from underneath). Four men on horseback approach another man on horseback, they argue from a distance, and then charge toward each other while shooting; one man is shot in the chest (blood spurts), another man is shot and falls off his horse hitting his head on a rock (blood sprays), another man is shot in the arm (we see blood on his shirt and hand), and another man's horse is shot and he is pinned under it. A man arrives into an abandoned home to find three corpses hanging from barbed wire (we see their bloodied and cut faces). A man is shot in the arm (we do not see it happening but later see his bloodied arm, he survives). A man holds another man and threatens to cut his throat open with a razor blade. He does not, but we do see a tiny cut on the man's neck. A man uses a sniper to kill three men (we see them being hit through the sniper's scope but no blood is shown). Some threatening with weapons. A man brutally beats up a young kidnapped teenager while his mother watches (very brutal!) Will Smith's character is shot through the forehead and he falls off a large cliff (we see blood gush out of the wound and after he has hit the ground we see his twisted body and his head with his eyes wide open and blood laying everywhere, quite jumpy!) A man breaks another man's neck (we hear a cracking sound). A man is driven over by a carriage (we see his dead corpse with some blood on his face). SPIOLER: John is killed at the end by lots of blasts from shotguns (we see the bloody wounds and blood dripping from his mouth). A man is shot through the head (blood sprays). from a distance! Profanity: Profanity: 6/10. 18 F-words in total. Some uses of "shit" and "damn" and one use of "bastard" and "asshole". A couple of threatenings. Also one original "cheesy ass dick". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 8/10. Contains an extreme amount of alcohol drinking and smoking. - The main character drinks alcohol from a flask throughout. - An alcohol addiction from the past is discussed on an explicit way. - The bad guys are often shown smoking a cigar. - One scene takes place in a bar and we see lots of people drinking from bottles of beer. - A man is shown drunk and he is still shown drinking a bottle of whiskey. - Drunk behavior is discussed. Not explicit. - A kid is shown stealing beer and drinking it, but a cowboy sees it and takes it away, but not before he drinks. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 8/10. The film is not considered scary, but the tone of the film is intense, brutal and rough. A man is blackmailed to do things in order to make sure his wife & son will survive throughout, including killing people. This might uncomfortable viewers. A man's fingers are cut off. Very graphic and disturbing! A kidnapped teenager is brutally beaten up by his kidnapper while his mother watches. The scene with the horse being killed might disturb animal lovers. Overvall, this is definately an adult movie and it should not be watched by anyone under 17. total count examination: 33/50.